vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|Devil Trigger Dante= |-|Sparda Devil Trigger Dante= |-|Majin Dante= Summary Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C. At least High 6-A with Sparda Devil Trigger | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Dante Sparda; Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18 (DMC3), 28-29 (DMC1), Over 30 (DMC4), ?? (DMC2) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Via Quicksilver style and the Bangle of Time, allowing him to slow and stop time respectively), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Self-Duplication, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Can channel his devil energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger and Royalguard Style, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Bat Manipulation via Nevan, Preternatural Senses/Minor Precognition via the Alastor blade, Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh, Can harm Intangible beings and destroy souls, Can transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons, Attack Reflection with Royal Guard, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison, Illusions, Fear Manipulation and Hellfire Attack Potency: Large Town level (Stronger than Echidna, who changed the weather of a wide forest full of large vegetation, mountains and cliffs) | At least Large Town level (Much stronger than his Devil May Cry 3 self). At least Multi-Continent level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated a serious Mundus) | Multi-Continent level (Destroyed Abigail with his Devil Trigger) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fought The Savior, which has Sparda's power), Bypasses durability with Yamato. | At least Multi-Continent level (Easily defeated Argosax in his base form) Speed: High Hypersonic (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Can keep up with Vergil) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning, which was coming straight from the bottom). Higher with Quicksilver. | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Much faster than his younger self. Can react to Griffon's Cloud-to-ground lightning). Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Easily kept up with Abigail) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Kept up with The Savior) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with at least Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Blitzed Argosax) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and Mundus' generals) | At least Large Town Class (Can harm Nelo Angelo). At least Multi-Continent Class with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | Multi-Continent Class (Easily sliced through Abigail with one Devil Trigger slash) | At least Multi-Continent Class (Can do serious damage to The Savior) | At least Multi-Continent Class (Casually harmed Argosax) Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level. At least Multi-Continent level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | Multi-Continent level (Survived attacks from Abigail and easily regenerated from them) | At least Multi-Continent level (Blocked a punch from The Savior) | At least Multi-Continent level (Unharmed by Argosax) Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. Intelligence: While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the hold time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy, of which he has a finite amount. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Other Equipment: (He's shown with all of these outside of gameplay so they should count as standard) |-|Sparda= By far the strongest of Dante's Devil Arms. While wielding this weapon Dante is capable of using the power once wielded by Sparda. This was the only weapon capable of being able to harm Mundus and its Devil Trigger gives Dante the ability to fly through space like terrain with relative ease, It can be shapeshifted into a scythe and can extend its range in general. Also deals more damage than any weapon Dante has access to in DMC1. |-|Yamato= An extremely powerful weapon. It ignores conventional durability due to it being able to cut through dimensional walls and barriers. Dante has also showcased expertise in using it by cutting a hellgate in half from seven hundred meters away. |-|Rebellion= This weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to taste its owners demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from the Saviour without even cracking or showing resistance. A devil triggered slash from Rebellion managed to cut down Abigail. |-|Alastor= Alastor is the form of the "Spirit of Lightning" and it only obeys the commands of the chosen one, that being none other than Dante. It amps the users speed as the name suggests, with glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. It also has some sorts of precognitive capabilities, being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they were visible to Dante. |-|Ifrit= Ifrit contains hellfire which is more hotter than a volcano and can be only used by those who can conquer these flames such as Dante. It shows off Dante's skill in hand to hand combat, and also allows Dante to shoot fireballs from them. Also able of burning through a Frost's armor which is impervious to volcanic fire. |-|Cerberus= Cerberus was formerly a three-headed ice hound guardian of the entrance to Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat it. Cerberus, impressed with his power, gifted Dante his soul in the form of this Devil Arm. This weapon allows Dante to create ice pillars to attack foes and even encase himself in ice to guard himself from enemy attacks. |-|Agni And Rudra= Agni and Rudra were former guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat them both. Impressed, they wanted Dante to wield there weapons due to him being a worthy fighter. Agni is a sword of fire while Rudra is a sword of wind; Dante fights with both simultaneously for the best results. The swords also talk frequently, in spite of Dante forbidding them to. |-|Nevan= 'Dante managed to get this from Nevan, the Lightning Bat Witch. This weapon shows off Dante's radical guitar skills and general knowledge on being able to use scythe like weapons. Dante can also manipulate bats and lightning with this guitar. |-|Beowulf= Dante manages to obtain these gauntlets after fighting Vergil for a second time. These gauntlets mostly show of Dante's hand to hand skills and powerful attacks. |-|Gilgamesh= Dante obtains this weapon from defeating Echidna. This weapon also showcases Dante's hand to hand combat skills where he manages to break down a Hell Gate with a one inch punch. |-|Lucifer= Dante manages to obtain this from defeating Berial. This allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles similar to his brother Vergil's Summoned Swords. They also resemble Mundus's red energy beams in DMC1. |-|Artemis= Dante obtainst Artemis from beating the three trials in Temen-Ni-Gru. It is capable of shooting energy beams including a sphere. |-|Pandora= The Pandora is a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms. Forms it has taken include: a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad thing happens and takes out anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates and a family of huge demons to boot. Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. |-|Bangle of Time= Bangle which allows Dante to stop time for as long as he has Devil Trigger runes to spend. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnought Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry Anime | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 2 Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and High 6-A versions were used) Black Shadow (F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon) Black Shadow's Profile (DMC 3 Dante was used while Devil Trigger was restricted. Speed was Equalized) Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Superman (DC Extended Universe) Superman's Profile (Anime Dante and Revived Superman were used, Speed was equalized) Naruto (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (DMC3 Dante and High 7-C Naruto are used. Speed was equalized) Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Gurren Lagann's profile (Speed was equalized) Judas Strife (Paradise Lost) Judas's profile (Note: Anime Dante vs Host of Beelzebub Judas Speed equalized) Notable Losses: The Beast (Infamous) The Beast's Profile (Both were High 6-A, and speed was equalized) Fiamma Of The Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's Profile (High 6-A versions were used) Nerose Satanel (Masadaverse) Nerose Satanel's Profile (Base Satanel was used and speed was equalized) Ragyō Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) Ragyo's Profile (Note: DMC2 Dante and Second Form Life Fiber Domination Ragyo, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Devil May Cry 1 Dante without Sparda Devil Trigger and magical girl Mami were used, speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6